1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns displaying information for an electronic device, and in particular to visually displaying information in a non-volatile manner.
2. Related Art
It is common to put a label on an electronic device to indicate information about the device such as the level, i.e., version, of software loaded on it, or some other version information. It is common to encounter a mismatch between the information on the label and the actual state of the device such as due to the software being updated without the label being updated. This is not problematic where the device is capable of automatically updating a display provided for the information, e.g., via an LED display or other the like. In many cases, though, the device may have no automatically display mechanism. This is particularly true since electronic devices are increasingly produced so cheaply as to be disposable, and therefore are provided with a bare minimum of user and service interfaces, including displays. Recently a disposable cell phone was announced, for example. Even these extremely inexpensive devices, however, maybe capable of user updating. For example, new drivers or operating system updates may be downloaded by the user via the Internet. For these reasons and others, there is a need for an inexpensive, updateable display mechanism.